


Sam I Am (Falling For You)

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Music, Musicians, Short, Songwriting, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Sam discovers a little song written by Luna.





	Sam I Am (Falling For You)

“Ugh, this one is kicking my butt. Come on, Luna. Tell that writers block to go straight to-”

 

Outside the garage of the Loud house, a girl with a guitar on her back knocked on the door.

 

“Hello? Luna?”

 

Broken from her musical maladies, Luna absentmindedly hit the garage door opener with her foot.

 

“Yo, dude. Thanks for coming. Maybe a little collab will get me over this hump.”

 

Luna was in a writing slump. Stacks of half-finished tunes set scattered around the garage, some balled up and tossed in a nearby waste bin.

 

“Wow, you really are stumped. Well, you wanna try something new?”

 

She pondered for a quick few seconds.

 

“Nah, grab me one off the shelf over there. That’s the maybe pile. I can work with those.”

 

Idly strumming as Sam walked over, she scanned the veritable mountain of intentional songs.

 

“Let’s see...hey, this one sounds pretty good. Why did you trash this? It’s practically finished.”

 

She un-crumpled it, reading the lyrics out loud.

 

“Leagues above me, she makes me wonder. Every time I see her, it’s like a crack of thunder...”

 

Luna managed to focus long enough to realize what song she had found.

 

“Wait, don’t read that!”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow, reading a little further.

 

“Like a bolt from the blue, she makes my heart go wham. Bam bam, that sweet lady...Sam...”

 

The awkward silence in the garage could be cut with a knife. Luna looking petrified, while Sam put a few things together.

 

“...You know, I got a letter that sounded kind of like this recently. I’m guessing there’s a reason for that.”

 

Luna braced herself for what felt like a coming rejection. Instead, Sam handed her the lyrics.

 

“Never had someone write a song for me. I’d love to hear you play it.”

 

Luna suddenly felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

 

“...Dude, I think my writers block is cured. You’re like a muse or something...”

 

Luna grabbed her guitar, Sam taking a seat and looking rather infatuated.

 

“This one here is for a special lady. I call it ‘Sam I Am’. 1, 2, 3, 4...”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to jump on this after seeing "L Is For Love". If there's one thing I like, it's canon to potential pairings.


End file.
